The Surprise of a Life Time
by Tryphyna
Summary: Jess has had a bad few days. She's moved into her brothers apartment with her daughter, only when she get's there he isn't. They hear the door open and it's her brother with a few extra people. Wait not just a few. Some language, some Limage, Maybe Lemon.


**Here's The Surprise of a Life Time re-written. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first.**

As I drove through the Holland Tunnel towards the Tribeca section of New York City, I was listening to some of my favorite songs. Currently playing was 'Hot and Cold' by Katy Perry. I love all of her songs. Also on the CD I put Cobra Starship, the Dresden Dolls, some with just Amanda Palmer, among others. My three year old daughter, Emma, was asleep in the back seat. The current song was quite appropriate since her father had just played a hot then cold game on me.

I had Emma when I was 17. Jeremy, my ex and her father, is two years older than me and took care of her while I made a career for myself as a model, and let's just say I've done very well for myself. I went into this career for me and my baby. I wanted to make enough money in a few years to support us. I'd saved every thing I made. The only real thing I owned was my car. I didn't have a house, apartment, loft, or a condo, nothing anywhere.

My plan was to work for another year or two then get my baby. Three days ago I was at a shoot in Hawaii, when I got a call from Jeremy. He needed me to come to Virginia. I thought something was wrong with Emma, so I left without packing any of my stuff. I was on a plane for twelve hours. Then I rented a car to drive to Jeremy's house. I'm extremely surprised that I didn't get pulled over.

When I got there what does he tell me, he's getting married. No my daughter is perfectly fine. I just spent 14 hours in a state of panic for him to tell me that he's getting married. You can bet that I punched him in the face after he told me that. I left him on his front porch nursing his bleeding nose. I walked inside to find my baby. She was watching LazyTown on Nick Jr. It was the end of the show with the Bing Bang song. I mean name a person who likes guys if they don't like watching a hot Icelandic guy in tight blue pants doing the best high kicks I've ever seen.

I sat down next to her, when she saw that it was me she jumped into my lap.

'Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! I miss you so much!'

'I missed you too Emma bear. Have you been good for Daddy?'

'Yes Mommy, not Mel. Will you take me home with you?'

'Who's Mel baby?'

'Daddy's fence.'

'Will you stay here and watch TV while I go talk to Daddy?'

She nodded her head then hugged me again, before sitting back down on the couch. I went to find my ex, he was about to get his ass handed to him. He is not allowed to have a fence while he has my baby.

I found Jeremy still on the porch. He was still in a little pain; I hope I broke his nose. 'You son of a bitch, you agreed that as long as you were taking care of Emma that you'd date girls but no one serious with out talking to me. I don't want weird girls around my daughter. Now you're engaged and you didn't tell me anything. We talk at least once a day.'

'I know Jess I'm sorry. It happened so fast. But the thing is, sh-we want to start our own family. We feel that it's time that you took Emma. We're agreed years ago that when you had enough money saved away that you'd take her. It's been enough time that you have enough money.'

'Yeah you ass, I have money saved away. I don't, however, have a house; I don't have anything to put in a house. TIME WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE. I take it you want me to take her right now. Go get her stuff. You'll never see either of us ever again I hope you know. I'll never send you a letter, a picture, an address to know where she is. You're never going to be a part of our lives again if this is what you choose because this is a crap thing you're doing to us. She's your daughter, your flesh and blood. She's part of you and you're throwing her out of here.'

'I know and I accept it. All of her stuff is packed away and waiting for you to say where it goes. I hired a moving van for all of her stuff. Just call them and tell them where to take it. Here's the number. I'll put her car seat in your car then I'm going. I don't want to say goodbye.'

'You truly are a son of a bitch you know that. Go enjoy your whore.' With that last comment I stormed back into the house, slamming the door shut behind me. I went to sit next to Emma again. Another episode of LazyTown was on. I decided to finish watching the show because we had a long drive ahead of us.

Eight and a half hours later and here we are. So close to home our new home, of course my brother, whose apartment we were going to, didn't quite know that we were coming. I mean I have a room there since I don't own a place myself. He's just going to have to deal with the two of us; he'll just have to be fine with it.

I called the airport and arraigned for them to pick up the car from the apartment after we got there. I had my own car in the parking garage under the apartment building. I had a BMW 6 Series coupe. I know it's not that kid friendly but it was for me. As I drove closer and closer to the apartment I started thinking about what my life would be like now. I'd have to think about slowing down my modeling. I want to be there for my baby. I don't want to leave her with anyone anymore. I'll take responsibility for her. I don't need anyone else to help me. Thank you very much.

**Ok here's the first re-worked chapter of my story. I hope you like it as much as the original. I was re-reading it and I had lost touch with my characters. I knew if I wanted to continue this story, which I do, I'd need to re-vamp it. I'm motivated once again to write. I'm hoping to have a new chapter up at least once a week if not more. Just so you know I am in college three times a week and I work a lot so give me some time to work this. I am truly devoted to this story, I'm sorry that it's taken this long to get here. **

**Thanks for sticking with me.**


End file.
